Love, Thy Name Is
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: Alicia has what she considers to be hopelessly romantic ideas concerning George, and proceeds to rant. I don't know what happened to this, it just kinda lept out of my head, twisted itself around, and wound up on the page. I kinda like it though. Oneshot,


_A/N: Um, hi everybody. So, I started out to write this, and when I got to the end and reread it, it wasn't the direction I was going in at all. I think it just…wound up this way. But please read and review anyway. George/Alicia. And speaking of them, if you haven't read "Old Faces, New Tricks" go do so, because the sequel's up. (squee) I luvs "Remember When" too, but oh the suspense:P Anyway, please read and review, like I said. Sorry for going on up there. (shrug) What can I say?_

I know people with scarily different views on love. I've got friends with views on it from one end of the spectrum to the other. I know hopeless romantics and I know down-to-earth realists, but to me, love is easily defined. It even has a name. George.

I decided this in a fit of hopeless sentimentality, and romanticism, and it hasn't changed since, no matter what mood I'm in. I can't seem to get rid of the firmly rooted idea that I'm in love with George Weasley. At times, this has made absolutely no sense, and even though I'm a fairly logical person I just won't give up. I'm hopelessly stubborn, anyone will tell you that. So now, here I am, rambling in hopes that I can somehow get all this out of my system. It's definitely time to move on. I mean, I'm sixteen. First of all, do people even fall in love at sixteen? Seriously. And second, I go to a school just full of eligible young wizards. And I'm stuck on _one guy_?

That wouldn't be so bad. That happens to everybody. But I've been stuck on this particular guy since second year, and I'm just plain tired of it. _I seem to think I'm love with the bloke!_ So I'm going to get over it by writing everything I know about George right here, and then, I don't know, shredding it or something. And then, even if I still have a crush on him, somehow, this will make me free to actually go date someone else. Because jeez, that would be nice. Okay. Ahem… Drumroll please… Thank you.

George Weasley is a red-haired, freckled, prank-pulling twin. Yeah, his twin's name is Fred. But that's beside the point. Because they're really different, you know? I mean, George is quieter than his twin for one thing. If you first met them, you wouldn't be able to tell that particular difference. They both run around doing loud things, and pulling loud pranks, and generally being loud. But if you get to know the two of them you notice that George is more… contemplative I guess you could say. Yeah, that's a good word for it. He'll be sitting in the common room, having just been having a (loud) discussion with Fred over fireworks, or fake wands, or Puking Pastilles, and all of a sudden he'll come out with some remark on the meaning of life. And usually it's kind of a joke, but, I don't know, it really makes you think sometimes. That's just one of those things about George.

And he's really sweet. He cares about people. I mean, lots of people do, but hey, I decided to pick up on it in him. It's like I've got a radar for the boy or something. But in second year for example, he carried me to the Hospital Wing from the Quidditch field after one particularly nasty disagreement between a Bludger and my wrist. And sure, he hit the Bludger, and anyone could have carried me in, but _he did it_. That somehow made it special. Don't ask. I'm hopeless.

Oh, and he's **hilarious**. Every time I'm unhappy, or just being sulky (which I've been told happens to me occasionally - slander I tell you!) he's got something to say to make me smile. Oh no, I sound like a Hallmark Card! "You always find a way to make me smile…" Something like that. You see what he does to me? He makes me turn into a Hallmark Card! Is that a good definition of love? Can you, in all good conscious, tell me that it's a good idea to be in love with someone who turns you into some kind of corny greeting card? No!

Wow. Glad I got that out of my system. But greeting cards aside, he really can always make me laugh. And that's been a blessing to many times to count.

Of course, George has his flaws. He's not quite serious _enough_ sometimes, about important things, like, say homework. Or, I don't know, things that are important to me. He really does hurt my feelings sometimes, acting like things that matter to me, don't matter. He just makes jokes about them.

And then there's the pranks. The constant pranks. I've been the victim of more of those than I can count, and let me tell you, **that** gets annoying.

And sometimes, I really wish those flaws were gone, and I'd be left with this Prince Charming or something.

But then, I wouldn't want George to change. That's just it. I wouldn't want him to change at all, because I love the complete package, immaturity and all, whether I want to or not.

And now, I've either just had a life changing revelation, or I'm getting sappy.

Well, I started this with every intention of getting George…I don't know. Out of my system. And instead, George is synonymous with "love" even more than he was before.

Ah well. Not everything works out the way you want it to I guess.

I've got to go. Fred, Angelina, George, Oliver, and Katie, have **all** been yelling for the past five minutes that it's time for Quidditch practice, and I get the feeling they're getting…well, a wee bit impatient.

_A/N: Ah, George/Alicia. Gotta love it. At least, I do. Please tell me what you thought._


End file.
